Guard duty then drinks?
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Crackshot Starfire Shark is standing at the entry to the dome, arms crossed over his chest as he stands on guard duty. Crackshot strides out, humming softly "Oh, hey Shark. how're you today?" Shark looks over, "Crackshot, I'm all right. Yourself?" Crackshot smiles "Doing okay. Just about to head out for some more patrolling. how'd you get stuck with the only slightly less boring version of that job? Shark smirks, "Who said this is slightly less boring?" he asks, "Eh call it my way of doing penance with the Big Bot." Crackshot ahhs a little bit quietly "I see. can I ask what you did?" Shark mmms, "I guess, not like it's a big secret." he notes, "I went to the gladiatorial fight in Cubricon." Crackshot blinks "... so it’s true? Ouch." he states softly. "Why'd you do that? Shark nods, "Yes. Cuz wanted to know how I'd do against veteran professional fighters that don't know me and don't care if they hurt me." Crackshot hums "Maybe we should add something like that to the training drone. We wouldn’t want you to REALLY be killed." he notes quietly Shark laughs, "Drone is pathetic." Crackshot smirks "Hey now, be nice. I know the guy who built it. You say, "Talking to the wrong mech if you expect nice." Crackshot states "be politer then." with a smile. Shark shakes his head, "Fine then, the drone is inadequate when it comes to real time combat with a thinking enemy." Crackshot nods "That's better." he smiles "What about Grimlock? He always seemed the type to not hold back." he tries to suggest. Shark comments, "Not seen him in some cycles." Crackshot ohs softly "What about Kup? You say, "Never met the mech." Crackshot ohs "you should. He's interesting. Grumpy, talks a lot, but knows his stuff." Shark hmms, "I see. Well maybe I'll meet him someday." Crackshot smiles "Yeah. He's nice if you get used to it. how long is your shift?" Shark checks his internal chronometer. "Another cycle." Crackshot nods "want to go for drinks after if you are up for it?" he asks Shark hmms, then nods, "Sure, why not." Crackshot grins "Great, on me. I wanna show you some things about the satellite. A sneak peak?" Shark looks interested, "Do tell." Crackshot laughs "and distract you from guard duty?" he asks, optics glittering Shark smirks, waving hand, "Okay fine, tell me later." Crackshot pats sharks' shoulder "Well I don’t want you to be so in awe you miss a Decepticon attack." he jokes. Shark hmphs, "Yeah, like that would happen." Starfire comes walking out of the dome, a smile on her face. "Well so long as I don’t distract you." jokes Crackshot again. Crackshot grins at Shark again, turning to wave at Starfire as she walks out "Hey Starfire!" Shark looks over and smiles, "Hello Starfire." just got distracted! Starfire smiles happily and trots over. "My two favorite guys!" she says in a happy tone, stopping near Shark. "How are you guys doing?" Crackshot smiles as well, as he tilts his head to Starfire "Good evening. Doing ok. Talking about what we'll do once off shift." You say, "Doing all right, cannot complain." Starfire smiles happily and trots over. "My two favorite guys!" she says in a happy tone, stopping near Shark. "How are you guys doing?" Crackshot smiles as well, as he tilts his head to Starfire "Good evening. Doing ok. Talking about what we'll do once off shift." Shark smiles to her, "Yeah he's taking me for a drink after my guard shift is over. Want to come?" Starfire considers for a few moments, then nods and smiles. "Sure. I'll come along. What kind of drink?" "Whatever you want. Probably standard rations like they always serve." admits Crackshot. Shark nods, "Nearly ready to get off duty." he announces Starfire ohs, and giggles softly. "Standard rations are fine." she says, and then smiles. "Great! Um...but...shouldn't we march around or something, so it looks like we are actually guarding?" Crackshot shakes his head "We are guarding the doors, therefore unless they move, we don’t. Shark sees his replacement coming, "And scanners to the rest." Starfire ohs, sounding a bit disappointed. "Oh well. Looks like the new guard is here." She smiles. Shark smiles and nods to the new guard, "So where we going anyway Crackshot?" is asked. Crackshot smiles "Anyways, when do civilians march?" he asks her softly, chuckling "Let's go relax then." his radio beeps, and he pauses, looking dismayed. Starfire blinks as she hears the radio, and leans closer to try and listen in. Shark cocks his head, "What's up?" "Crackshot, I need you to pick up a shift.." "Aww slag." mutters Crackshot and sighs "I'll be right there sir." he looks apologetically at the others. Starfire sighs softly but nods understandingly. "I'm glad I'm not a soldier." she says. You say, "I'll drink with you another time Crackshot, okay?" Crackshot thumbs up to both "Gotcha. Rain check." he waves, transforming to zip off. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs